Much progress has been made in optimizing the electrochemical performance and cycle life of metal hydride batteries (cells) through optimization of the electrodes. The electrolyte of metal hydride batteries is presently 30% by weight aqueous KOH. The aqueous KOH electrolyte is corrosive to many anode materials. The present invention is focused on improved electrolytes for metal hydride batteries.